Cuddler
by BIFF1
Summary: Erica's parents are away so the Pack has invaded her house. Everything goes well until someone is left without a place to sleep. Isaac/Erica fluffy one shot


A/N: So i'm in love with Isaac and Erica but there are like no fic for them. Seriously guys? What up?

So this is unbeta'd. I have more teen wolf fics if any one is willing to beta.

Cuddler

She had been asleep.

Dreaming of fluffy brownish bunnies, and a familiar smelling wood.

Her bedroom door creaked a little when he opened it and she was no longer asleep. She could smell Isaac, the grave dirt and machine grease, fresh cut grass and humid summer nights. She could hear the naturally quick pace of his heart.

"What are you doing?" She whispered, her voice thick from sleep.

"Is there anywhere else to sleep? Boyd took over the couch and Derek's shut up in your parents room..."

His eyes had flared into a gold glow as he looked into the dark room.

He was all smell and heartbeat and glow.

She sighed heavily and shifted in her bed,flipping back the covers to accommodate him.

"What?" He whispered his heartbeat quickened.

"Get in the bed loser." She told him quietly but firmly.

He shut the door behind him as quietly as he could, "your sure."

"Getting less sure by the second Isaac. Get in this bed or go try your luck with Derek."

She heard the thick swallow and the ruffle of clothing.

A moment later Isaac was sliding into the bed, a heavy heat radiating off of him.

He smelt great and his heavy heat washed over her. He was long and lank and there was rather a lot of skin available for her fingers.

"Are you just in your underwear?" She asked softly, her hand trailing down his side taking inventory of his clothing.

"Yes." He choked out. His body stiff as a board, "should I not be?"

"No, it's okay." Her voice was getting softer and her hand crawled slowly across his chest, his heart thumping louder and louder in her ear, the heat and smell of him lulling her to sleep.

She was out before her hand made it all the way across his lean chest.

She woke up first. The smell of bacon helping the process along. She moved to remove herself from the tangle of covers only to get pulled back in.  
Looking down she saw a pale arm wrapped around her middle.

A sudden fear ripped through her, her heartbeat intensifying until it felt like it was going to burst from her chest like an alien.

The door burst open.

"Erica are you..." Boyd's firm voice broke off into laughter.

"It's not funny." She growled, the noise rippling through her chest and into Isaac who proceeded to nuzzle in closer to her.

"Who knew he was such a cuddler, have fun." He laughed and closed the door, "oh yeah and Derek's making pancakes and bacon, it's almost ready."  
She groaned, it just wasn't fair Derek cooking was a sight she was sure she'd never see again.

"Isaac." She whispered rolling her shoulders to try and wake him up, or at the very least remove him from her.

"Erica." He whispered the heavy blanket of sleep still firmly over his words.

Despite the heavy sleepy tone of his words the way he had said her name did something to the core of her. Something was tightening and pulling in her.

"Isaac..." She sighed.

"...I love you too." He returned.

The pulling tightening thing in her chest snapped, like a twisting rubber band shot across her body. Her eyes wide she twisted in his grip to look at him.

Christ.

He was gorgeous all fair clear bright skin, and wavy dirty blonde hair and eyelashes that rested against his skin like a dark ornate fan. He looked so content, his mouth slightly apart, pieces of him obscured by her hair.

She settled into his loose embrace and took a deep breath.

Far away bacon and heavy earth and grease, fresh cut grass and humid summers, all warm breeze and the buzz of lightening bugs. His heart still quicker than everyone else in PACK, was calm and rhythmic in her ears, his breath, still tainted by last nights pizza, hot on her neck sending shaking feeling through her body.

His skin soft and silk burning and everywhere.

She was better than this, she wasn't going to fall for just any body, was strong enough not to fall tumbling for the first person that confessed feeling for her.

She could have anyone.

Isaac nuzzled again, driving his head through her wavy blond mess of hair, where his mouth landed on her neck.

She was stronger, better, too beautiful for this.

His mouth moved against her skin, "love you." He whispered again.

The words almost lost in her skin, but driving straight to the core of her, into her heart, the small heavy words gluing themselves to the inside of her.

She was his. No matter what the Alpha had in mind, she belonged to him.


End file.
